godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hui Mo-Ri
- Base form= - God form= }} |age = Unknown |gender = Male |style = Copying |level = 6 (13) 43 (15% of the original power) |hp = 780 |gp = 56 |family = Jin Tae-Jin (adoptive grandfather) Uma (Sworn brother) Jin Mo-Ri (Creator) |debut = Chapter 161|occupation = G.O.H. Participant |affiliation = Metropolitan Team Han Dae-Wi Yu Mi-Ra Nine Kings |Korean = 후이 모리 |species = God (clone) Demon Mount Hwagwa Monkey |Alias = The Copy The Gold Monkey Clone Golden Monkey Imoogi |weapon = False Ruyi Jingu Bang False Flying Sparrow Cloud Gourd |Status = alive}}Hui Mo-Ri is the clone created by Jin Mo-Ri to go to the Human Realm with his gourd. Appearance The clone is identical in every way to the original monkey king, he usually dresses in a striped black and white shirt. Like Mo-Ri he has black eyes which turn into crosses whenever He's using Wolge. When he is awakened, he dons the same clothes as the original Mo-Ri Jin and his eyes turn blue. Though, when he fully awakens, his gloves and the pattern on the end of his sleeves are different, with addition of a grey vest.Chapter 198 He also has shoes, which are black boots. It seems that, like gods, these clothes are armor and he can use the armor to protect himself or others. The suit can dematerialize and become a black mist. When excited or angry, his eyes turn red and his right eyes exudes flames. Personality When the Clone first came back to the Land of the Living, he acted in a behavior similar to a child. He was incredibly curious about this new world and wanted to know what the original Mo-Ri was like. Unlike Mo-ri, he is less laid back and is more analytical. He tries to act like Mo-Ri and convince others he is Mo-Ri, originally telling Daewi that he was not a clone. Whenever he is closer to the real Mo-Ri, he starts acting a bit more like the original Mo-Ri. History The Clone was first created when Jin Mo-Ri attempted to save the people of the sage realm via The Gourd. Mo-Ri Hui was sent to the Land of the Living, leaving Mo-Ri Jin to fight Sujin Lee. Plot Sage Realm Arc When Mo-Ri Hui first arrives in the Land of the Living, he immediately lets loose the monsters (the inhabitants of the Sage Realm). He then tries to free Taejin Jin, but is thwarted by the arrival of King. When Dae-Wi tries to stop King from taking Taejin Jin, and his eye gets slashed, Mo-Ri Hui tries to attack King, only to be knocked out by Seung-Chul. When everyone goes home, Mo-Ri Hui goes to Mo-Ri Jin's empty room. He wonders "How did Mo-Ri Jin live like this?", once again proving the point that the original and copy are not the same. He then uses all of Mo-Ri Jin's savings to buy furniture and accessories. In a battle against the former commissioner R, it is revealed that Mo-Ri Hui can only use awakened mode for a short period of time (about 4-5 minutes). It then takes about 3-4 hours for Mo-Ri Hui to get back to full power. World Tournament Arc Mo-Ri Hui originally doesn't want to take part in the World Tournament Consolation Match, as he doesn't trust Mujin, but decides to enter it anyway when he is convinced by Il-Pyo that it is not a good idea to make enemies of both Mujin Park and the Nox. Here he reveals that he has about 50-60% of the strength that the original Mo-Ri has. It is also revealed that the farther the copy gets from the original, the weaker it gets. During the tournament, Mo-Ri Hui shows that he doesn't have the memories of Mo-Ri Jin, when he thinks that graffiti is fine art. It is also revealed that he does not know Re-Taekwondo, but has the same ability as the original Mo-Ri to copy fighting moves he has seen only once. This is shown when Mo-Ri Hui takes down "Subject M" with moves by Mi-Ra, Dae-Wi, and the Japan team. When Mi-Ra decides to withdraw, leaving Hui Mo-Ri to fight With Hawk. During their preparations to fight, With Hawk deduces that Mo-Ri is a clone of god. After Hawk reassures himself that he needs to win this fight, Hawk summons his charyeok, The Master of the Sky, to face Mo-Ri. However, with just one attack, Mo-Ri Hui defeats Hawk in a blink of an eye. Hui's next fight is against Aldon Ski, who single-handedly defeated Team Vatican. The fight begins Aldon blitz Mo-Ri, unable to keep up at first, after some time and after Ski uses his National Treasure, Kopia, Mo-Ri gets used to his movements and destroys the National Treasure. Realizing the strength of his opponent, Ski turns to his charyeok Koniecpolski to fight Mo-Ri, who destroys it, and him in one hit. Abilities Being Jin Mo-Ri's clone, he has many of the original's abilities, some of which he has gained over the course of the Tournament. Mo-Ri Hui is able to seal Kyoichi Kusanagi's rampant charyeok with a single glance. He also hae a frightening battle aura in form of Gorilla with a snake,something that made With Hawk suspect he is a copy of god or a messanger of god. This battle aura even freeze Samuel Rosinante during his attempt to attack Mo-Ri Hui from behind. Superhuman Strength: A single kick of Jin Mo-Ri managed to faze Samuel Rosinante, descendant of Heracles, who was in a powerlenderized state. Superhuman Speed & Agility Superhuman Endurance: His endurance is shown when Mo-Ri Hui was thrown across wall and still had enough stamina and endurance to continue fighting Samuel Rosinante. He also didn't filnch when The King cut off his arm using weak force manipulation. Adoptive Muscle Memory: Like his real self, Mo-Ri Hui has the ability to copy Martial Arts after seeing them. Analytical Skill and Intelligence: Unlike his real self, Mo-Ri Hui has a calm, analytical approach to situations. He is also capable of deducing the nature of Jaecheondaesong Mode from experience and use it to mitigate the danger of using Limiter Removal 48 times. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Thanks to the transfer of knowledge when The King opened the portal to the Sage Realm, portions of Jin Mo-Ri's Martial Arts were transferred. Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Arang': An elbow to the face. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly back a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. Jin Tae-Jin has shown to be able to use it on any part of the body. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in Jin Mo-Ri's fighting style as it is utilized in several variations. *'Screw Punch': Two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Nigawa Kick': This move is performed by normal punch with twisting motion. * (Kor: 진회축): While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground, then channelled the power to tip of the user's right foot. Depending on the kick, it could be release upward or horizontally. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original:' : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. *'Mo-Ri Hui Original: The Kick of The Imoogi': Mo-Ri Hui's version of Blue Dragon Kick, can be used in succession with Blue Dragon Kick. *'Mo-Ri Hui Original: Complete Gift Package': Mo-Ri Hui unleashed barrages of punch and kicks, implied by the name that it combine either all Renewal Taekwondo Technique or all technique that Mo-Ri had including his copied ones. Depending on the enemy he can prolong or lessen the barrages, like 1/2 times or 2 times. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Punch': It is a punch delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a punch that uses air pressure it can be blocked so it is better to dodge. Mo-Ri Hui can use this in Jaecheondaesong Mode. *'Fist Strike': A Renewal Taekwondo version of fist strike, similar in motion to Full Contact Karate's basic punch and can be used in rapid succession. *'Renewal Front Kick': Based off the Northern Front kick, when executed the technique is capable of defeating at least 6 persons at once by kicking upwards into the air. Nabong Needle Ryu *'Acupuncture Skill': This can cut the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where the user strikes. He uses it on Yu Mi-Ra to heal her bleeding, Han Dae-Wi after his HP dropped to Zero and even to heal Midori Yata who was in critical condition. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain': By hitting a pressure point in the heart Hui Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Hui Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move. Currently he can remove up to 72 times his original limits. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggests, this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking struck arteries. Full Contact Karate * : A kick that offsets the balance of an opponent by hitting the ground and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. *'Breaking Hundred Bricks':A simple tameshiwari (art of breaking with empty hand) with a enough strength to break hundred bricks. Moon Light Sword Style *'Lunar Halo': A downward slash that can cut even armor suit of the Monkey King. Mo-Ri Hui can use this with a broken piece of Kusanagi Sword.Chapter 196 'Kusanagi Style' *'Ghost Slash': A downward slash that can cut armor suit and the user underneath.Chapter 197 *'Venom Bite': A series of quick slashes that can cut the armor suit of the Monkey King.Chapter 196 Hallyang Style Pumba *'8th Form: Begger's Song Dance': He uses Ryui Jingu as a spear, this technique allows him to attack from all directions by swinging Ryui around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies. *'17th Form: Ryuck Geun': After squeezing all the muscles in his body, Mo-Ri Hui swings his Ruyi Jingu downward. The force of this technique can defeat Master of The Sky. *'19th Form: Dog Seller': Spinning Ruyi Jingu, Mo-Ri Hui halts the spin with his hands. The spin suck the surrounding air, then Mo-Ri Hui unleashes the air, creating a whirlwind that destroys anything between him and the enemy. God Powers In his Godly form all of his natural attributes are greatly amplified. By his own admission, the power he can use is 60-70% of his original self for 20-30 minutes, though he can use maximum power for 4-5 minutes. This weakness can be prevented if he become closer in distance to Jin Mo-Ri, at the expense of his 'individuality'. Like his original self, He wields a consorts of various weapons with different abilities and purpose. . Originally his eyes were blue, sporting black crosses. After The King opened the portal and close the distance between him and his original self, he gained red irises and different Yongpyo than his original form. Weapons Copy Yongpyo :The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. the pattern design is different compared to his originl self. he also has vest that covered his entire torso, compared to his original self's yongpyo bare chest. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidified into razor sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings. Copy Ruyi Jingu :Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that Jin Mo-Ri called down from the moon. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. A casual strike with Ruyi Jingu killed many gods at once, ripped Taek in half, made a huge tsunami. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. Park Mu-Bong noted however, that a copy of Ruyi Jingu couldn't compete with the real bow of Heracles. It was destroyed by Judge R's attack, when he fight as Bishop. :Size Alteration: Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. It is extremely heavy, despite whatever size it is. It has been shown to extend far out into space, through the upper atmosphere all the way to the moon. This means Jin Mo-Ri can make it grow around 240,000 miles long and thousands of miles wide, possibly further. Copy Kinto-Un :Kinto-Un is a weapon that the Monkey King can call from anywhere. It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. The Monkey King can create miniature versions of it which can be used for transportation. :Atmokinesis: The Sparrow Cloud allows Jin Mo-Ri to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: :Lightning: Jin Mo-Ri can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple gods. This attack will continue indefinitely until Jin Mo-Ri commands it to stop. :Winds: Mo-Ri can create winds powerful enough to keep all Sky Whales (who were collectively the size of a continent) in the air. :Fog: The Monkey King can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. Gourd :The Gourd is a mystical object carried by the Monkey King. It is usually attached to his waist of the monkey king and contains all of his memories. It is a defensive object and is used to absorb attacks. It was previously in the hands of Mihu but was later returned to him. Inside the gourd is a vast dimension of empty space which is where things that are absorbed go to. :Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. :Absorption: The gourd has the ability to absorb attacks aimed at the owner. :' Memories': The gourd is able to store the memories and the consciousness of its owner and enables him to relive them. :Sealing: The gourd is able to seal and summon monsters. This is demonstrated when Mihu summoned an army of soldiers from the bottle. It has difficulty sealing a god within it, however it will work if the god is in a sealed state or if it is a demi-god. Mo-Ri used it to seal nearly every human and demon in the Sage Realm. Trivia * It is unknown what will happen to Mo-Ri Hui if the original dies. He himself thinks that he will cease to exist, while Dae-Wi thinks that he might become the real Mo-Ri. This theory is possibly supported, because King said that he had confirmed Jechundesung's death in the past. * The pattern on Mo-Ri Hui's yongpyo changed from time to time. the first time its yellow in chapter 198, then become grey in 199 and so on. He also missing his boots pattern in later chapters. He even lost his vest in chapter 225. This is likely a design error.(see below) Gallery Mo-Ri Hui New Armor Suit.jpg|Chapter 198 Armor suit.jpeg|Chapter 260 Mk.png|Chapter 225 References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Gods